Bribery
by WhovisHouse
Summary: "That America! Making me come all this way jus-...to...w-wait...what's on that picture?" ((WARNING- Containts: Bribery/Threats, non-con/dub-con, forced blowjob))


Warning: Noncon/Dubcon-Forced Blowjobs-Bribery/threats

**I don't in any way support rape** **or bribery/threats**, I simply enjoy films, books and fanfiction with tragedy and emotional trauma, and I also love to torture England because I'm an evil bitch. If you have decided you're okay with this, then please enjoy. If not, don't read.

* * *

><p>England sighs as he walks through the warm halls of the manor, America's manor to be exact. He had called England on some urgent issues, and his voice sounded rather serious on the phone, so The Brit decided to get there as soon as possible.<p>

But it might have been nice if the idiot was there to meet him at the airport!

And really, not even answer the door to his own home?

England only knew where America was because the younger nation shouted a short, quick 'Study!' after England announced himself. Announced himself! He knew England was coming, so why should he have to announce himself! It's not as though he wasn't invited, oh no...

England snapped back to reality as he found himself staring at the shiny wooden door of the American's study. He rapped angrily on the wood and heard a voice from inside.

"It's open," It was America, and he sounded...distracted. England turns the handle of the door and steps inside. He had been inside of America's study before. The overly-large windows, the DC and Marvel memorabilia on the shelves, the taxidermy animals on the walls, and of course the many sticky glasses on his desk and burger wrappers in the small bin nearby.

America himself was leaning back in his comfortable chair, wearing jeans and a t-shirt with Superman on it, looking at a small photograph in his hand. England couldn't see what it was of, but it caused a small smirk to come to America's face. England clears his throat, clearly _(understandably)_ annoyed. America finally looks up, acknowledging England's presence, finally, and putting the picture in his pocket, but the look on his face confused England slightly. He was smiling, yes...but it was the smile he always smiled when he had a plan he knew wasn't very orthodox, but was going to try anyway.

"Why did you call me all the way out here, America?" England sighed.

"I have a...uh, favour! Yeah, a favour to ask you!" America leans forward and rests his elbows on his desk.

"A favour? You forced me to come to your home for a favour?" England asked with a deadpan expression. "And you didn't even have the decency to greet me at the airport? I had to take a taxi, and you know how much I bloody hate taxis!" England sighed, "I don't owe you a favour, America..."

America's smile turned wolfish, and his expression dark. "Oh, I think you do."

England scoffed, "Excuse me?" He stepped forward and placed his hands on the desk America was leaning on, completely opposite him. He leaned down. "And for what, may I ask, do I owe you a favour for, United States of America?" He asked lowly

"I'll tell you later, you don't even know what the favour is yet, do you?" He grinned.

"What _is _the favour, then?" England narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

America's eyes darkened considerably. He motioned England forward with a finger. "Come closer, it's a secret." He whispered. England reluctantly leaned over the desk, closer to America, flinching slightly when the other nation's larger hands wrapped around his own, trapping them there.

_"I want you on your knees with my cock down your throat."_

England jerked back in surprise, but America's hands pinning his own kept them face-to-face.

"Whacha say, England? Doesn't it sounds fun?"

"Y-you! You shouldn't joke about those things! Idiot! This isn't funny!" England yells at America, struggling to free his hands. America stared directly into the Brit's eyes for a few moments before letting his hands go. England stood up, glaring at the younger country.

"Look, I don't know what kind of joke this is, but I'm not falling for it. If that is all you wanted to discuss with me, I will take my leave." England turned toward the door and stormed out.

Or...tried too. The door wouldn't open. England rattled the handle, panicked.

_Was it locked? No, it couldn't be! I-it wasn't locked before! Open, please open!_

"England..."

England froze at the voice and slowly turned his head.

"You owe me a favour, remember?" He said innocently, turning his head slightly as he rests it on his hand.

"I owe you jack shit! Now open this door!" England shouts. _Now really, this is getting ridiculous..._

America tuts. "Aw, England, you owe me a lot..."

"For what!?"

America stood up, slowly, and strolled his way around his desk to get to England and, to the older nation's relief he stopped about an arms length away.

America reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture he was looking at a while ago.

"You owe me for not spreading this little gem around..." He held the picture out, and England took it from his hands.

England's stomach dropped. The picture was...him...a-and...

It was England getting fucked by around a dozen different people. Men and women. The angle is from behind, with the Brit's ass in the air and getting penetrated by a man, who it seems is the one who took the photo. It also shows England's face, flushed bright red, panting, and with another dick in his mouth. You can also very slightly see another person underneath him, a woman, whom had England fucking her.

England doesn't remember this! W-well, he does but, it's fuzzy, he was drunk and-and the guy who invited him was very convincing!

It was a mistake he hoped he'd never have to remember but, apparently, America had other ideas.

"H-how...Where did you get this...?" He asked quietly.

"Hm...I have my ways." He shrugged innocently and took a few steps closer, so he was touching England. "Now...imagine this in the hands of Spain, he can never keep a secret, can he? Oh, neither can Italy... What about France, eh? This won't last very long in his hands, I could probably get a good deal for it too..." America's voice is sickly sweet as England feels his heart drop to the floor.

"Why...w-why are you doing this to me...?" England asks quietly.

"I got lonely..." He smirked.

"**Then go and seduce some whore! Why me?! What did I ever do to you to deserve this!?**" England turned harshly as he yelled this. America's innocent face suddenly turned stony, bordering on angry and he stepped forward. Closer, closer, and England felt a tremor of fear run down his spine as he his back hit the door.

"I have my reasons," He answered flatly.

"So. What will it be, England? Do me a favour, or this picture ends up on-screen at the next meeting."

* * *

><p>America chuckled "You look silly down there," He says, mocking England.<p>

England glares up at him, but it doesn't have much affect. He tried to say something, only for the hand on the back of his head to push him down further, push the cock in his mouth further inside. He choked. In this moment he wondered how he ended up on his knees, with America sitting in his chair in front of the Brit, his jeans open and hand in his hair.

However, England didn't have a long time to ponder as America's grip tightened. England whined, causing a smirk to come to the sadistic nation's face.

"Don't stop now, you were doing so well." He strokes England's hair affectionately in response. England pulled away as soon as his grip loosened.

"J-just...let me b-breathe..." He pants, rubbing his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

America stared down at England for a few moments, only letting him take a few breaths before he grasped the back of his head and guided it back to his shaft.

This time, he's not going to be gentle.

When England reluctantly took it back into his mouth he_grabbed_ the back of England's hair and shoved it down, feeling his cock head go down the Englishman's throat, and he groaned in bliss. England's eyes went wide as the cock went as deep as it could go, he felt his throat constrict tightly around the foreign object, and it made him give out a muffled yell. Fat tears came to his eyes as he struggled not to bite down, as America threatened that the picture will_definitely _get out if he did that.

America grinned at the expression on the Brit's face, as he yanked his hair to pull him off, only to shove him back down again. Tears streamed down England's face as his mouth was fucked mercilessly. His jaw ached, his head hurt and so did his knees. Everything was painful, and the cock constantly ramming in and out and in and out of his mouth hurt. England shut his eyes tightly and allowed America to do as he pleased, remembering to breathe out of his nose, and not bite down. _J__ust breathe and don't bite and it will be over soon, _J__ust breathe and don't bite and it will be over soon, _J__ust breathe and don't bite and it will be over soon.___ He told himself multiple times as America repeatedly dragged England's head of his cock and slammed it back down again. England's tears and muffled whimpers didn't cease and instead probably increased as America threw his head back and his actions became more hurried.

_Oh god, finish, please let it finish so I can go home..._

England let out a sob, as he felt the cock in his mouth pulsate before his mouth filled with a hot, boiling watery substance. He choked once more and tried to pull away, but the firm hand on his head stopped him. Forcing him to kneel there, in front of America with cum and a softening member resting in his mouth. He pants harshly and so does America, although his are interrupted with hiccups and sobs here and there.

"Swallow it." The sounds of breathing are interrupted by America's commanding voice. "I'm not letting you go until you swallow it." He glared down at England, scaring the Brit further. England silently begged for mercy he knew America wouldn't show him, not if he's like this. However, England refused. He lowered his gaze to America's stomach, refusing to move at all. Until he feels a hand pinch his nose, preventing him from breathing. He panicked, brining his hands up to grab at America's and try and stop him, but it was of no use.

_I can't b-breathe! I-I can't...- Let go! Please let go!_

"Swallow it!" America growled out. More tears ran down England's face as he swallows the liquid in his mouth, another sob coming after he has done so.

"Good boy," America let go of England's nose and removed his other hand too. As soon as he did, England swiftly moved his head away from the younger nation and rubbed at his cheek, trying to help his sore jaw. He didn't move however, he felt no motivation to. He felt used, dirty and he felt...

**Betrayed.**

That's the pain in his chest. America has betrayed him. As an ally and a friend. He allowed the tears and sobs to run freely, and didn't bother in cleaning the excess cum from around his lips, and some that dripped on his chin. He heard America move and looked down, unwilling to meet the eyes of the man that had just abused him. He felt a hand tenderly, and patronizingly, stroke his hair.

"Good boy. I might see you next month to discuss more matters."

He left the room.

He left England sobbing and dirty on the floor.

England got up a while later, and robotically walked through the halls of the house. The same ones he walked through a few hours ago. He didn't see America at all, and he felt relieved as he finally got out of the front door of the home. He looked behind him at the house.

_It's such a beautiful house...It's such an awful shame..._

He walked away with no intention to return.

* * *

><p>The next day, England was on a plane and well on his way back to his own country.<p>

He was glad the taxi driver didn't mention his red, puffy face as he got onto the taxi the other day, when he was leaving America's house. He was glad for the fact no-one seemed to notice the way he curled protectively around himself. He was glad no one on the place mentioned the fact he didn't have any luggage with him. He was glad no one noticed the broken, betrayed expression on his face, or the hot, angry tears that sometimes appeared in his eyes.

He was so very, very glad.

* * *

><p>AHAHA I AM NOT SORRY<p> 


End file.
